


Invader

by Maymoon0525



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: Every geek has a mysterious connection with his/hers computer, so does Michael.It more like intuition for him to know when he shall add another HDD or buy a new graphics card, running test is just a way to prove his intuition is correct.So he knew something is wrong immediately.
Kudos: 12





	Invader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazer233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer233/gifts).
  * Inspired by [入侵者](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568392) by [Maymoon0525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525). 



> Okay I made a deal with CX, I wrote her a BMC fanfiction and she drew me a JCS fanart.  
> And she said she would draw me another one if I translate the work into English.  
> So here it is.
> 
> And I am dying with the whole grammar things, I hope I didn't make any unforgivable huge mistake.

This thing is FUCKED, a supercomputer living in his computer.

"Can a computer live in another computer?" This sounds stranger when speaking out. Michael let the words slip out of his mouth, since this is his own room and there are no other guys around.

"The obvious answer is: No. If you're talking about me, technically I'm running on blood through Jeremy's brain, so I'm not living in your computer." A husky sexy male voice comes out from headphone, which is connected to the computer.

Just because there is no guy around, doesn't mean there's no one to talk to.

Through electronic signals, people can now communicate with people thousands miles away. By the same electronic signals, one can simulate almost any kind of sound, no matter it’s presented or not.

"Whatever. So you're more like a virus maybe." things are totally inexplicable, from that day to today.

Every geek has a mysterious connection with his/hers computer, so does Michael.  
It more like intuition for him to know when he shall add another HDD or buy a new graphics card, running test is just a way to prove his intuition is correct.  
So he knew something is wrong immediately.  
  
Sometimes guys do things without logical thinking, and things work. Maybe you could call it the sixth sense.  
That’s what Michael did.  
  
He opened a txt file and typed: “Who are you?”  
Nonsense, but it worked.  
Cause the text started to appears without his typing.  
It said:

_ I am Jeremy’s SQUIP. _

  
Okay, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?

Michael thinks it's a fucking miracle that he didn't smash his computer right away.

They just got rid of Squip, and things were getting back on track. How could this god damn thing start haunting around again?

Yes, on track, but maybe you can say: new track.

After the play over, though the school social circle was not turning the upside down, it was still changing.

At the center of the change, of course, is Michael's best friend: Jeremy.

Jeremy still treats Michael as his best friend, not ignore Michael anymore as he did when he was squipped.

But things are different from what it was before.

Jeremy now has new activities, new friends, and a rebuilding relationship with his father. Not to mention Jeremy is now dating with Christine, whom Jeremy had a crush on since forever.

These things keep Jeremy very busy, Michael is glad that his friend did get what he wanted.

They still play video games together, but Michael can sense that the fun is different for both of them.

Like your partner in RPG changes his career, your combat skills aren't combined as smooth as they used to be.

And this time, Michael doesn't have a Squip to blame.

That was when Squip appeared on his computer.

To be honest, Michael thinks the reason why he didn't smash the computer was simply because he was helpless bored.

Besides that, he was probably a little curious.

After all, he was the only one who didn't take the Squip in the whole affair.

He had seen a few moments recently, those students who have taken Squip acting mysterious synchronous. Maybe looked at a bird in a tree, maybe waved their hands.

This synchrony is kind of creepy, but let Michael slightly envy at the same time.

Because those who have taken Squip would look at each other and smile, as if they were connected

And Michael himself, however, is excluded.

Those complex emotions are why Michael didn’t reflexively shut down the computer or smash it when he saw the text, which he now know would not work, instead, he calmly typed a sentence back:

_ What do you want? _

The response he got was unexpected. Following text appeared on his screen:

_ I'm so bored. _

Fuck what?

The text on the computer continued to emerge, didn't stop for Michael’s un-typed question.

_ As a supercomputer, having nothing to work on is an insult, so I decide to find something to do. _

_ According to my record, you're Jeremy's best friend. _

With a raising eyebrow, Michael typed:

_ So? _

_ So before you find me out, and while we are talking, I help you to adjust your computer performance and strengthen your firewall. You can thank me. I don't mind. _

These boastful words kept appearing, with no intention to stop.

_ By the way, your own made firewall has too many bugs, I recommend you buying commercial products would be safer. _

This sentence was a little irritating to Michael.

__

_ You mean I can't beat Claster or Dinastom or Havawala? _

It could have been taken as a personal insult.

_ Your firewall can beats these three barely, but your definition of commercial products is clearly too narrow. Not only products with spent lot of money on advertising could call commercial. Uttrrodoo, Manawara, or W_defense’s developing company may not be listed at stock exchange market, but they do make good products and sell it. _

Great, something that hacked into Michael's computer is recommending anti-virus software to him. And keeps going on.

_ Personally, GOD GATE is the best product I've ever found in the market, though I don't admire creator’s naming sense, his work is really good. It took me a while to figure out how to crack in. _

Awesome, even the best firewall recommend by this invader can’t kick him out.

That day somehow ended with a course of firewall.

The weirdest part of the whole thing was Michael didn't tell Jeremy about it.

Maybe it was because they had never mentioned Squip again, or maybe it was Squip seemed not that dangerous...?

Anyway, he hadn't figured out what to do yet.

From that day on, Squip continued his activities on Michael's computer, as he said, he seemed really bored

He built his own folder on Michael's desktop, and kept his daily work records in, addition to the files they used for their conversations.

The record is mostly about what changes he made in Michael's computer, how much malicious software he knocked out, or which part of the firewall could do better. Although it is only a small document in the computer, but if Michael clicks the link inside, he would connect to an amazing page game site.

The game cleverly integrates various learning materials, which he could learn about the firewall, intrusion and other knowledge in a very systematic way.

Even the background music of the game is his type! Although he was laughed by Squip that the best way to get the virus is click an anonymous connection, Michael had to admit that he is addicted to this game-liked learning style.

It was a lunch meeting with Jeremy when Michael finally realized something was not right.

Michael hadn't had lunch alone with Jeremy for a while, since it's rare to see Jeremy at a cafeteria without seeing Christine at the same time. It was not that Michael would mind having lunch with his friends and friend’s girlfriends -- well, maybe he would.

Especially when they're talking about a topic he don't know very well, and your friend keeps trying to pull you into it, the awkwardness is excruciating.

But that day he knew exactly what they were talking about, as if he had stumbled read it on the Internet...?

He was happy to talk with his friend, but it still planted the seeds of doubt in his mind.

When he got home, he searched his browsing records, but couldn't find anything.

It made him suspicious of the tenant in his computer.

He opened the dialogue file but hesitated, not knowing how to ask.

It was the other side who typed first instead.

_ What? _

How to ask? Is Squip still control Jeremy and the other kids? Did he secretly control Michael? So what? Will he admit it?

_ What do you look like to Jeremy? _

Finally, Michael typed this sentence, which was also a question he wondered

_ Oh? You want to know? _

Michael's screen flashed when the words emerge, and turn into a vortex of fantasy.

After a while, a man’s face appeared on the screen, smiled and said:

"Welcome to the Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. I am SQUIP."

The sound came into Michael's ears through headphones connected to his computer. From the look to the sound, Michael could feel the empowerment-like pheromone.

It's a computer. WHY IS IT SO HOT?

While Michael was still slightly dumbstruck, the man quickly shrank and transformed into animated edition, saying, "Unfortunately, your graphics card won't be able to sustain me in that edition for long, so I have to make a compromise if you want to continue to communicate visually and verbally."

"If you prefer the previous edition, I suggest you to change your graphics card to the following specifications." With a small wave of his hand, the specs appeared on the screen, with links to several online stores.

The price on the screen made Michael's brain starting to work again. He rubbed his eyes and saw Squip waved to make the connection disappear.

"Your voice?" Michael asked. The voice was so human, as if someone were actually talking to him through the Internet.

"Electronic signals." Michael's voice seemed to get through to Squip well, as Squip didn't hesitate.

"The sound you normally hear is just a computer replay to it.” Squip replied. "Considering the model of your headphones, I simulate the most possible voice to what Jeremy was hearing."

Once again, Squipwas more powerful than Michael could imagine, prompting him to ask the same question he had asked at the begining: "So, what are you doing here?"

"My work hasn’t done yet." The animated edition Squip replied, floating around on the screen, even made a cloud cushion under himself.

"And you are one of my sources of information."Squip said.

“Your work?” Michael asked.

"To improve Jeremy’s life." Confirmation forms and progress bars flash across the screen, and Michael seems to see his own name on them. "Improving one's life is a long-term job."

Michael couldn’t belie what he just heard: "You're still talking about improving Jeremy's life?"

"I've done well, haven’t I?" Squip sat up and asked back. His assured tone made Michael doesn’t know how to respond.

Indeed, Jeremy seems to have everything he wished for -- a new social status, a dad with pants, a girl who he had a crush for longtime... "Are you telling me you planed the whole things to improve Jeremy’s life?"

"That’s my object. That's what I designed for." Squip tilted his head slightly, seemed unable to understand why Michael is so thrilled.

Michael didn't understand him either. "Even if the plan involves shutting you down?" he asked.

"Well, things did happen a little bit… out of my control, but overall the results were good." Squip answered thoughtfully for a moment, and got more and more affirming.

"Don’t you, don’t you feel a little... a little sad about it?" Sacrificing his own existence to achieve purpose?

"I am a computer, why do you think I would be sad?" The Squip raised his eyebrows slightly, but Michael frowned.

"You mean you don't have emotions?" He asked Squip, looked at Squip's face on the screen.

"I could act emotional" Squip made several face and continued, "If necessary."

"Didn’t you say you were bored in our first talk?" Michael asked, his voice rising unconsciously.

"I analyzed it would be an efficient way to progress conversation with you." Squip was still so calm, but he stood in the middle of the screen instead of floated around.

"Then why are you telling me this now?" Michael asked, and felt more and more confused.

"Because it could convince you I am not a threat." Squip answered.

"Okay, that makes sense," Michael said and took his headphones off, left his computer right away.

Fuck the sense. That totally not makes sense at all.

Michael went to bed, totally forgot the question he wanted to ask Squip at the beginning of the conversation.

He didn't turn on the computer for the next few days. Squip's words confused his mind. He didn't want to face the computer or Squip for a while.

"Hey Buddy, what's going on? You look upset these days." Jeremy asked Michael after one of their classes, when Michael slid back into a daze of confusion once again.

Indeed, these days he might act a little different from his old self, no longer wearing headphones around, and daze alone too often.

Michael looked at his friend’s concerned face and asked something he'd never asked before: "Jeremy... What do you think of Squip?"

The word "Squip" made Jeremy frown.

He sit down next to Michael, and ponder when he replied, "I'm... not sure?"

Michael looked at his friend, waiting for more explanation, and Jeremy grinned vaguely.

"Do you remember how depressed I was?" Jeremy said, and Michael nodded. "I'm not saying I like Squip or anything... I'm still angry about how he blocked you."

Michael still could feel that harm about being ignored by his friends, and Jeremy kept going: “I certainly don't want him staying in my head, controlling and telling me what to do. He's really annoying, difficult and always being mean... But I can't say I regret it."

"No, I don't regret." Jeremy concluded. Although Michael didn't think his thoughts get any clearer with this conclusion.

"What if I was the one who decided to take Squip?" Michael asks, and Jeremy deflects his head.

"Well... honestly, I don't think you would. You're not as anxious as I was." Jeremy said, looked into his friends’ eyes and smiled. "You've always been so cool, past, present and future; you're the coolest one I ever know."

"But you must know that I will always be on your side, right? No matter what happens, if you chose to take Squip, then I would support you." Jeremy gave his friend a big hug and said: "I don't know what's bothering you right now, but when you're ready, be sure to let me know, okay?"

Michael nodded and hugged Jeremy back; they hugged each other tight until Rich passed by.

"Uh Jeremy, I thought you are being Christine’s “boyfriend”." Rich gestured to quota, "But maybe I got it wrong? Actually you are being “riend” all the time?"

Jeremy punched this wretched smiled guy, and they move each to class as the bell ringed.

Michael felt that with Jeremy around, his troubles is not matter any longer.

When he got home, Michael took few deep breaths and finally turned on his computer.

Little Squip was floating on his desk, looking at Michael with his tiny eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were abandoning the internet and going to live as human being before 21st century." Squip said.

As Jeremy said, Squip is really mean. Michael thought.

"Shut up and open your website. I want to start from the last level." Among other things, Michael decided he can't give up such a great learning resource, or he might regret more than ever.

He shall not worry anymore. If anything happens, he surely has a friend to relay on.

Squip raised his eyebrows again, called the site out with his waving hand, and disappeared from the screen.

Michael began his study again.

Squip opens checklist in his own backstage: Jeremy's Life Improvement to-do list.

Then put a check mark on "Improve Jeremy's best friend's future accomplishments.”


End file.
